Heart of Cephiro, Spirit of Cephiro
by Sparkling Moon Phoenix
Summary: The once mystical realm of Cephiro is falling apart far faster than anyone could ever have imagined. But the meeting of two people could save Cephiro, and possibly more than one world. The breaking of a curse could be salvation for more than one world.
1. Legends

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 0.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamps, Sunrise Television own the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: the Magic Knights are sixteen in this fiction.**_

_**Summary: This new MKR fiction begins just after Hikaru Shidou is kidnapped by Eagle Vision. The once mystical realm of Cephiro is falling apart far faster than anyone could ever have imagined. But the meeting of two people could save Cephiro, and possibly more than one world.**_

_**Act 0: Legends**_

_One shall come blessed by fire, guided by the light of the former Pillars of Cephiro. She will be the last; restoring Cephiro to its former glory. Possessed of strong will and a gentle heart, she will find a dying world's lost radiance, restoring the balance. The legacy from a lost time shall be restored, saving a world on the brink of extinction. The curse of the Nameless shall be dispelled, uniting the Pillar and her Companion._

_**An ancient legend of Cephiro.**_

~O~

_Tiercel Vision has fled the confines of Cephiro, taking the Great Source with him. Already the light of Cephiro is extinguishing. Without the Great Source, our land will fall into darkness. The Traitor's Curse will be cast, barring him from Cephiro. He is now Nameless, his name erased from all records. The Coronet of the Companion will be sealed; placing the burden of upholding Cephiro fully upon the shoulders of the Pillar. Perhaps one day a descendant of Tiercel Vision will return to Cephiro, bringing a chance to break the curse over all the worlds._

_All knowledge pertaining to the Coronet of the Companion and the Great Source will be expunged from Cephiro. The only person who will know of the lesser coronet will be each Master Mage, serving the ruling Pillar. With the Great Source missing, its location unknown, a great void has been created. _

_**From the personal journal of Master Mage Dynan, personal mage to Pillar Alyra.**_

_**

* * *

****Author's Note: I wasn't intending to post this until next year, but here it is! I will be uploading Chapter 1 soon. Then after that, no more uploads until next year!**_


	2. The Cephiran Codex

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 0.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamps, Sunrise Television own the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: the Magic Knights are sixteen in this fiction.**_

_**Summary: This new MKR fiction begins just after Hikaru Shidou is kidnapped by Eagle Vision. The once mystical realm of Cephiro is falling apart far faster than anyone could ever have imagined. But the meeting of two people could save Cephiro, and possibly more than one world.**_

_**Act 1: The Cephiran Codex**_

_~O~_

_One shall come blessed by fire, guided by the light of the former Pillars of Cephiro. She will be the last; restoring Cephiro to its former glory. Possessed of strong will and a gentle heart, she will find a dying world's lost radiance, restoring the balance. The legacy from a lost time shall be restored, saving a world on the brink of extinction. The curse of the Nameless shall be dispelled, uniting the Pillar and her Companion._

_**An ancient legend of Cephiro.**_

~O~

_Two made One, from different worlds shall meet in a time of darkness. One blessed with fire, guarded by a Divine Lord will appear defending a beleaguered world. Guided and protected by those who have come before her she will be known as the Light of Cephiro; a vessel for the first Light. Accompanied by the Winds of Wisdom and the Vanguard of Water they shall set Cephiro upon its proper destined path. The Consort of Light, child of a dying world, yet its unknown hope will be pulled to Cephiro. He will come on the brink of death's clutches, yet leave Cephiro brimming with the boon of newly discovered magic; the curse of his bloodline erased._

_Two made One, will find the Great Source, illuminating the force of a doomed world and revealing the forgotten heritage of an outcast people. A great secret will be discovered, buried within the heart, propelling the doomed to bright salvation. With the awakening of the Great Source a timeless darkness, banished by the First Light will return breaking through mystical bonds._

_Drawn together by silver soul's radiance their power will banish the darkness. The two halves of Cephiro's soul will come together, leading the way to peace._

_**Excerpt from the Cephiran Codex.**_

**Author's Note: I know I said no more chapters after this one until next year, but I am already working on Chapter 2 and hope to have it up in a few weeks.**


	3. Taken Captive

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 2.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamps, Sunrise Television own the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: the Magic Knights are sixteen years old in this fiction. Bold italic speech indicates radio conversations. **__*Starred Italic script like this indicates telepathic speech.*_

_**Summary: This new MKR fiction begins just after Hikaru Shidou is kidnapped by Eagle Vision. The once mystical realm of Cephiro is falling apart far faster than anyone could ever have imagined. But the meeting of two people could save Cephiro, and possibly more than one world.**_

_**Act 2: Taken Captive**_

_~O~_

The exterior hatch of the Fighter Mecha Bay opened to its fullest extent, mechanical gears grinding and squeaking noisily. Alarm claxons sounded, alerting the crew to the loss of atmosphere. There was the myriad sound of many booted feet moving over the metal plate decking of the immense Bay as the crew vacated their working space. A large white fighting gear, scarred with burns and cracks in the shielding armour flew slowly into the Bay, one massive arm extended behind it. Green filaments of humming energy formed into a massive pulsating net, restraining another large machine; this one red in hue, vibrant fire flickering around its metallic shell.

High up on one of the walls was an observation window. A large man, dressed in white and green gazed out at the Bay, his face solemn as he saw what was occurring. Pulling a small unit from his tool belt he pressed a switch, bringing the device close to his mouth.

'Hey Commander, looks like you brought something back with you.' Geo Metro, First Officer of the Autozam Battleship NSX spoke into his communications unit. His brown eyes noted the damage upon his Commander's FTO. 'Zazu isn't going to be happy about the repairs he'll have to do.'

Geo was also curious about the red fighting gear entangled in the Energy Net, but refrained from asking about it. He knew what it was of course; one of the legendary Mashin of Cephiro; which also meant the Magic Knight who operated it was inside. Geo wasn't surprised at the fact his High Commander managed to capture one of the Magic Knights. The Knight had obviously put up one heck of a struggle, considering the external dents and ruptures to the exterior of the FTO.

A crackle of static sounded from the communications system, as the occupant of the FTO accessed the internal systems and linked them up to that of the Battleship NSX. A loud resonant thud sounded in the Mecha Bay as the exterior hatch closed. A faint hissing lingered briefly as oxygen was pumped back into the expanse of the Mecha Bay. It took only a few minutes for the Bay to re-pressurize as fresh oxygen was pumped in. A red light flashed, indicating it was safe for personnel to enter the Bay again.

'_**Yes Geo, I have captured one of the Magic Knights. She put up quite a fight. Zazu isn't going to be pleased with the repair job he will have to do on the FTO. Have security on alert. I believe the lady Magic Knight is unconscious for now, but I won't take any chances. Her magic could do immense harm to the NSX and crew. I used the Energy Net to stun her.'**_

Geo winced. He knew of the weapon Eagle had used. He didn't envy the headache the Magic Knight would have upon regaining consciousness. 'I've alerted Security. A contingent of guards is on standby in the corridor outside; armed with low capacity stunners, a precaution should the prisoner try anything.'

'_**Please order them inside the Bay Geo. Have a medical technician on standby with the security contingent. I'll be vacating the FTO. Then we'll have to figure out a way to get the Magic Knight out of her Rune God. We have a lot to analyze. Any data that could assist me in defeating the Mashin will be most advantageous. Please inform the Infirmary they will be receiving a patient fairly soon.'**_

'Aye ayeCommander.' Geo spoke quietly into his communicator, relaying his commanding officer's instructions while gazing down at the events unfolding within the Mecha Bay. Eagle manipulated the FTO, searching for a safe spot in order to park the Mecha. The ground crew shifted, giving their commander the room he required to land his fighting gear.

'_**Get the laser tethers ready Geo. The Rune God will topple once I release the Energy Net.'**_

Geo walked over to a control console near the observation window. Flicking numerous switches, he activated the laser tethers. Several filaments of light extended down into the Mecha Bay.

'Ready Commander; you can release the Rune God now.' Geo returned his attention back to the control console.

The pulsating emerald sphere encapsulating the scarlet Rune God dispersed. The immense machine slowly began to drop forward. Sirens rang out within the Mecha Bay; laser tethers wrapped around various parts of the Rune God, halting its fall. Loud hissing permeated the near silence of the Mecha Bay. The exterior hatch of the FTO slid backwards, finally revealing the pilot of the white Mecha.

Slim, elegant hands removed an amber coloured visor, carelessly tossing it aside. The visor fell onto the black seat, ignored by the one who just wore it. A young man of approximately twenty years in age leapt from the cockpit, vaulting effortlessly to the deck. Golden eyes reflected a grave seriousness as he gazed upon the still figure of the Rune God towering so far above him.

Eagle frowned; he had no idea how he was going to remove the Knight from the Rune God, when scarlet light raced over the immense form of the red Rune God. The metallic body of the Rune God rippled and wavered, then dispersed revealing the Knight who occupied it. A young girl, apparently unconscious tumbled to the deck in a boneless heap. It seemed to Eagle that she appeared to be no more than fifteen years in age, but there were signs that she was slightly older. Even though she was small in stature, her physique showed she was very close to full maturity.

~O~

_She floated in silence, cradled by a deep velvety darkness. Warmth permeated her entire being and she felt safe here, within the shadows. She didn't want to leave, but could feel herself begin to stir, on the edges of regaining consciousness._

_*No young Knight, it isn't yet time for you to awaken.* A voice brimming with light and music slipped into her thoughts. *You have been captured yes, but will not come to harm. You are under my protection. Sleep now, you are safe.*_

_A slender hand reached out, fingers brushing the curve of her cheek. Motes of prismatic radiance danced, coalescing in front of the young girl. A woman appeared, glowing against the blackness. Her skin was pale, her delicate features framed by lustrous red hair. Deep cobalt eyes shone with patience. A golden circlet, adorned with rubies graced her forehead. She was robed in clothes of pure white and gold._

_Her free hand lifted, the front covered with a yellow ovum came to rest over the red gem adorning the chest armour of the young girl._

_*Guarded by fire, you shall be blessed with light. We will speak again little one, but for now fall into slumber.*_

_The youthful Knight fell further into darkness. _

~O~

Eagle carefully approached the unconscious Knight, a small contingent of security personnel keeping a close watch. The crystal attached to her glove flickered with an innate fiery light, and then went dark. He knelt beside the slumbering figure. Extending one hand, he reached out to pull the glove off, when his fingers encountered a slight trace of wetness. Crimson liquid stained his fingers. Eagle completely removed the gauntlet. Pushing back both cardigan and shirt sleeves, he found a shallow injury. His amber eyes widened as he recalled the sequence of events in the battle between the Magic Knight and himself.

_I cut the Rune God on the shield arm. So the injury to the Rune God is transferred to the Knight. I did not realize I had harmed the Knight so. _Pinching the edges of torn skin firmly in an attempt to halt the bleeding, he glanced over his shoulder. A medical technician garbed in white and green stood in the midst of the security personnel.

Eagle gestured for the woman to come over. She did so, carrying a small case with her. Relinquishing his place beside the unconscious Knight Eagle strolled through the squad of soldiers towards the upper levels of the Mecha Bay.

'Commander are you sure that girl is a Magic Knight of Cephiro?' Geo asked, his voice showing a hint of scepticism. 'She can't be more than fifteen years in age.

'This is Cephiro, Geo,' Eagle replied his gaze diverting to the Magic Knight lying still on the lower deck of the Mecha Bay. 'For all we know she could be hundreds of years old. Don't underestimate her because of her outward appearance.'

'When she wakes up things will get rather interesting around here,' Geo muttered quietly. 'Do you have any further orders concerning the prisoner Commander?'

'Make sure any wounds she has are tended to,' Eagle turned to face his executive officer. 'Prepare quarters for our young guest. She will be staying on the NSX for a quite a while. As a precaution I want the shields raised. Someone could follow after and try to rescue her.'

Geo nodded in reply reaching for his communicator.

Eagle stood impassively, watching the activity currently occurring. On the lower level of the Mecha Bay, the voice of the medic rang out issuing orders. The doors to the Bay whirred open. Several technicians also dressed in green and white medical robes walked into the Bay, pushing a medical gurney. The Fire Knight was carefully lifted onto the gurney and firmly strapped in. Escorted by the security contingent, the sleeping Knight and the medics vacated the Mecha Bay.

Eagle walked towards the upper level exit, when a yowl of outrage echoed in the confines of the Mecha Bay. Beside him Geo snorted barely suppressing laughter, looked out over the railings of the observation platform. A small figure, dressed in the gears of a mechanic stood by the damaged FTO shouting obscenities. Eagle smiled at the sight, deciding upon a wiser course of action vacated the Mecha Bay before Zazu demanded an explanation of the wrecked state of the FTO.


	4. Something Rather Strange

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 3.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamp, Sunrise Television owns the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: Bold italic speech indicates radio conversations. **__*Starred Italic script like this indicates telepathic speech.*_

_**Author's Note 2: Quite soon in this fiction, a Magic Knight I have created. Alethia Devon, Magic Knight of Prophecy will appear in this fiction. I'll be telling the story of the fourth Magic Knight in a re-imagining of MKR Season 1: Magic of Cephiro, Fate of Cephiro.**_

_**Summary: This new MKR fiction begins just after Hikaru Shidou is kidnapped by Eagle Vision. The once mystical realm of Cephiro is falling apart far faster than anyone could ever have imagined. But the meeting of two people could save Cephiro, and possibly more than one world.**_

_**Heart of Cephiro, Spirit of Cephiro**_

_**Act 3: Something Rather Strange**_

~O~

Geo, his second in command was correct. Events were going to be on the interesting side once the Magic Knight regained consciousness. That thought flitted through the mind of the young Commander as the Mecha Bay door shut with a clang, cutting off the rather stringent protests of Zazu. A faint smile curved his lips. The reaction of his young Chief Mechanic when any of his beloved Mechas were damaged was well documented amongst the crew of the NSX, as well as his love for all matters mechanical. This very instance he wasn't exactly the favourite person of his Chief Mechanic.

All too soon the smile faded as the seriousness of his mission returned full force. The capture of the young Magic Knight was an unexpected occurrence, but a lucky one and he had taken it. He had requested Geo keep him appraised of the status of the Magic Knight. He had other tasks to do whilst waiting for the lady Knight to regain to a state of full wakefulness. The data from his last battle should have been uploaded into his personal computer for his perusal. The medical technicians couldn't give a precise estimate for when the young woman would awaken.

Until then he would fully study the information garnered during the confrontation with the Magic Knight. Upon vacating the Mecha Bay the young Commander noted a waiting hover bike. Settling himself down on the padded seat, he programmed the destination; the lift shaft leading to the officers quarters. Half way to his destination, his personal communicator chimed.

Eagle decided to let the device continue ringing. Who ever was calling could wait. Operating a communications unit and a hover bike was most inadvisable. The entrance to the officer quarters was now in plain sight. Pressing various switches on the control panel of the hover bike, he brought the vehicle to a halt. Stepping away from the bike and onto the lift platform, Eagle retrieved his frantically chiming com unit from its holder on his uniform belt, flipping the lid. He saw the code of the person attempting to contact him: Geo Metro, First Officer of the NSX. The fact Geo hadn't cut the call short indicated that whatever he wished to impart to his commanding officer was most important.

_Perhaps the Knight has regained consciousness. Considering the strength of the magnetic field I used to subdue her, she might not awaken for a full day. Hmm, still whatever he wishes to report must be serious indeed. He will angry unless I answer._

Deciding to see what Geo wanted, Eagle entered the lift, selecting the deck where his private quarters were located. The lift would afford him privacy for this call. He activated his communicator.

'Eagle Vision here, you were calling Geo?'

'_**Yes Commander I was. You took your sweet time replying.'**_

Eagle snorted. 'A hover bike and com unit do not exactly mix Geo. Remember what happened to Zazu? Leaving that matter aside, what do you wish to report?'

A short laugh was transmitted by the miniscule radio. _**'The Magic Knight you brought back with you hasn't awakened as of yet. The medical technicians report they are still ridding her of the after effects of the Energy Net. All of her injuries have been tended to. The medical scans have unearthed some interesting facts. Those reports are in the process of being uploaded into the data banks.'**_

'What about the status of the FTO?' Eagle knew there were two more Magic Knights. He would need his fighting Mecha repaired as soon as possible.

His question brought a whistle from his second in command. _**'The Magic Knight caused some fairly extensive damage. The shield generator is unsalvageable. All of the ruptures are repaired. Both the generator and laser weapon are being replaced as we speak. My advice is to keep away from Zazu for a while. He is still angry with you concerning the damage. On another matter, the long distance sensors have detected a trace of something rather unusual. Once there is more information concerning what the scanner array has picked up, I'll transmit the data to your console. There is nothing else of interest to report. I'll alert you once our young guest awakens.'**_

Eagle was just about to disconnect, as the lift began to slow down, when a notion struck him. 'Ask the medical technicians to implant a tracker chip, just as a precaution. Until we know for certain the capabilities our young prisoner holds, keeping a close watch on her would be most wise. Also attach a security bracelet; this will limit her movements.'

'_**Will do Commander. Geo Metro logging off.'**_

A click was transmitted, signalling the end of the conversation. With a faint hiss, the lift doors opened revealing a corridor. Radiance spilling from florescent tube lights stained the passageway a dappled shade of uniform gray. Portals leading to myriad quarters rapidly passed by as Eagle strode down the passage leading directly to his private chambers. After a few moments the young Commander came to a stop in front of a pair of doors more ornate than the preceding ones. Graceful flowing script spelled his name and rank, carved onto a name plate fixed onto the wall opposite the entrance to his private quarters.

Nestled underneath the small plaque was a softly glowing panel.

Removing his glove, the young high commander placed his left hand, palm facing forwards onto the pane of glass. Minute clicks, whirring and chimes briefly sounded as the apparatus performed its assigned function.

'**Identity confirmed, releasing security lock.'**

With a faint hiss the door moved, sliding back into its housing within the wall. Darkness lay beyond. Pulling his glove back on, Eagle strolled into the dim chamber, uttering one word only.

'Lights.'

At his voiced instruction radiance flooded the room. The entryway hummed, closing behind the commander. Despite the fact he was the high commander of Autozam's invasion fleet, his quarters were rather austere, with only the minimum necessary furniture in the room required for personal comfort and the completion of daily tasks. There were other doors, hinting at connecting areas.

A large bed swamped with pillows and blankets took up most of the available space in the room. Every scrap of fabric was dyed in myriad shades of black and gold. A small nightstand was tucked in a niche beside the bed, a dark gray lamp standing on its utilitarian surface. Various cabinets were scattered about, utilized for the storage of clothing and other personal effects. A desk stood a few feet away from the bed, a computer chiming away. The activity of his personal console reminded Eagle he had reports to sort through.

On the way to his desk he removed his cloak, carelessly discarding the garment along with his headgear and arm weapon, tossing them in an untidy heap on the bed. Running a hand through his short pale blond hair, Eagle sighed. His short mop of palest blond hair was lank and greasy. His need for a shower was more than marginal, especially since the strenuous battle with the young Magic Knight. Unexpectedly a feeling of satisfaction came to him. The encounter with the young Knight was the first time he had actually had to get rather serious when facing an opponent. That sense of deep satisfaction reminded him of the only other occasion he fought against someone he considered to be a worthy rival; a certain Kailu now once again residing within Cephiro.

A deep pang of guilt rushed through him at the thought of Lantis, someone who had once been a close friend and confidant of his before the decision had been made to invade Cephiro and acquire the Pillar System to save dying Autozam. Eagle pushed the unwanted emotion aside, just another matter to be dwelt with once the acquisition of the near limitless powers of the Pillar was accomplished.

Right now, the reports Geo sent to his computer were his main priority. Switching the machine on, he instructed the computer to access and upload all pertinent reports onto his personal screen. Eagle frowned at the amount of data that had been garnered and collated. It would take some time for the information to fully stream into the hard drive of the computer. Deciding he might as well take that much needed shower, he retrieved a clean uniform and bathing essentials from a cabinet nearest his main work station.

On the way to the bathroom he made a brief stop at the food replicator keying in his personal preferences for his evening meal. The breakfast he had eaten at 6 am Autozam time, early morning; seemed a long time ago. Eagle showered quickly, disposing of his dirty clothing and towel by the simple action of throwing them down the nearest laundry chute, located nearby outside the entrance to his personal bathing facilities.

The catering mechanism chimed; signalling his food was ready. Juggling myriad platters of food and containers of liquid, the young commander slowly made his way to his desk. Sighing in relief, he placed plates of steaming food within easy reach of his computer. Picking up a tumbler of what appeared to be fruit juice he drank, preparing to work.

Flicking the monitor on, he seated himself, making careful not to spill any fluid. Various report titles flickered across his screen. Medical reports, the data pertaining to the young Knight currently being treated on in the confines of the Medical Bay met his interested gaze. The young Knight appeared to be similar to, at least in physical form to that of a native of Autozam. Her age was determined to be sixteen rotations in age. Her body brimmed with a strange type of mental energy, a force similar to that utilized by certain members of the Autozam populace. However the readings went off all scales. The existence of a third Code buried within her Matrix of Life was indicated to be a possible cause of this. Her Codes were all intact, not even fragmented. The third resonated with power.

Eagle's eyes widened when he saw this. _What world is she from? Only those of Autozam possess three Codes, albeit fragmented. _Eagle made a mental note to confer further with the medical staff about this.

Perhaps there was even something about this discovery which could help him. His own third Code had been whole, unblemished until the day after he had turned fifteen rotations in age. His third Code began to degrade, causing his illness. Yet here was a Magic Knight of Cephiro; similarities between her Matrix and that of a native of Autozam were noted in the medical reports. He just hoped there would be enough time to make use of such knowledge. He was faced with the certainty that ultimately, time was running out for him.

He ignored the reports concerning her clothing and armour. The only item that could be a possible danger was her glove. Upon his orders, the gauntlet was placed in a secure lock up, with the access codes known only by his second in command and himself. Her clothing had been through some vigorous testing and was now in the process of being thoroughly cleaned. The items would be returned to their original owner; once she woke up.

Putting aside the medical reports for now, Eagle closed the document holding such information. He quickly perused the log pertaining to his fighting gear, the FTO. The damage noted was rather extensive. A wry smile came to his lips, accompanied by a rush of chagrined surprise. The battle between his young opponent and himself would have been an interesting one, if a certain Magic Swordsman hadn't interfered.

_My encounter with her was not an easy one. For one so young, her skills with the sword are impressive. I must be careful not to underestimate her or the other Magic Knights. Outward appearance does not correctly denote the amount of power one possesses. That holds doubly true for Cephiro. I know the Magic Knight is strong of will. She must be, to display the potentiality for magic._

Eagle sighed. The other reports concerning the Rune God's battle data were not yet available. Any information hinting at a weakness displayed by the Rune Gods he would make use of. The Magic Knights and the Rune Gods at their command was one obstacle he didn't expect to face upon arrival in Cephiro. The young commander silently cursed as the FTO's data storage device was amongst the damaged parts. Extracting the information would be problematic, but it could be done.

He turned his mind to other matters. He knew Chizeta and Fahren were sending invasion fleets of their own; their specific intentions to also seize control of the Pillar System of Cephiro. No sign of the other two armies had as of yet been detected, but it was only a matter of time. One final report caught his attention – something rather unusual had been detected by the long distance scanner array.

Reaching for a plate of sweets Eagle selected one, then turning back to his console.

'Computer, open the Sensor Logs and display the reports of late afternoon Autozam time.'

'**Complying.' **Came the response from the computer.

A starscape, flanked in certain places by traces of cloud, flickered onto his personal screen, the time of discovery evident in the runes of the native written language of Autozam visible in the bottom right-hand corner. Eagle idly watched the first few minutes of the scan. Growing impatient he fast forwarded the recordings until something rather interesting appeared on his computer.

A crystalline structure similar to Cephiro Castle appeared before him. There were slight similarities between the two buildings, although the differences were apparent. The castle of beleaguered Cephiro was comprised of three towers. This one had four, arranged in a perfect square pattern. Levitating within the four lofty spires was an enormous crystal, light and energy spilling from its core. Radiance would at certain intervals arc outwards, striking what appeared to be a shield of great immensity encapsulating the entirety of the citadel. Symbols flowed across the transparent surface of the barrier, their paths ever-changing.

_Well, well this is unexpected. _Typing rapidly on the keyboard, Eagle accessed the other information garnered by the scanner arrays. The force emanated by the large crystal had been indicated to be off all scales of measurement. _This must be a power source of some kind. There is a mystery here. That structure appears to be similar to the castle in Cephiro. _

Eagle magnified the picture, concentrating on the lower regions of the recording. Barely visible to the naked eye, was an opening which appeared to be an entrance portal of some kind. Then the recording terminated. Deciding there was more to this, Eagle reached for his personal communicator. Flipping the lid of the miniscule device, he dialled a number. After a few moments, the com unit chimed indicating connection to another communicator on the NSX.

'_**Geo Metro here. Finished looking over the reports?'**_

'I have Geo.' Eagle replied, quickly taking a sip from the nearby tumbler of fruit juice. 'That edifice bears a striking resemblance to Cephiro Castle.'

'_**Thought you might find that interesting Commander. The building just appeared out of thin air. When you brought the Magic Knight aboard, the long distance sensors detected a massive flare of mental energy. I ordered the Bridge crew to perform continuous scans of the structure. The mental force has slowly gathered in strength.'**_

Eagle was silent for a moment. It seemed to him there was a connection between his taking the Magic Knight captive and the inexplicable emergence of the castle upon the scanner arrays of the battleship NSX. He was rather curious about the events now occurring. 'Continue the scans Geo. Is our young guest awake yet?'

'_**No Commander. The medics sent a status report concerning her about an hour ago. Apart from a few bruises and one medium sized cut, now bandaged on her left arm, she appears to be fine. The energy from the weapon has nearly been eradicated from her system. The small amount left behind should dissipate on its own during the next few hours. The technicians think she will regain consciousness soon.'**_

'Move her to suitable quarters. Make sure to check on her at regular intervals. Inform me the moment she regains consciousness. Keep the shields raised and at full strength.' Eagle took another mouthful of juice.

'_**Will do Commander. One last item to mention; the data extraction from the databanks of the FTO is nearly complete. Zazu is working on the repairs as we speak. It will be another day or so before the FTO is back to full operational status. Do you have any other orders for me Commander?'**_

'No, Eagle Vision logging off.'

He shut the communicator, ending the call. Glancing quickly at the timepiece on his bedside table, he decided to rest for a few hours. Excitement would surely follow once the young Knight regained consciousness.

Walking briskly over to his bed, he ordered the lights to dim.

**~O~**

Machines burbled; a discordant accompaniment to the quiet murmuring of voices. Medical technicians garbed in the green and white uniform of the Medical Corps conversed with one another in soft tones, so as not to disturb the few patients under their care whilst in the Sickbay. There was one individual who wouldn't stir, no matter how loud the nursing attendants and doctors spoke.

In a curtained alcove lay a young woman, oblivious to the events occurring around her. Still within the dark hold of unconsciousness she was unaware of what had been done. Her original clothing and shoes were gone, stored in a nearby laboratory, undergoing thorough scanning. Her knightly gauntlet was in a secure weapons locker, the opening code known only to a few.

She was now dressed in something else. A blue, long sleeved tunic covered her upper body to mid thigh. The collar was a high, slightly open at the base of her throat, barely covering a strange mark in the hollow of her throat. A pale yellow belt cinched the tunic in slightly around her slim waist. Trousers of the same hue covered her legs, stopping an inch or two above her ankles. Small white boots were on her feet. Resting just above her right boot, a black bracelet with a computer tag attached, bleeped and chimed every few seconds.

Light footsteps approached the shadowed cubicle. A woman, blonde hair confined in a short plait, tugged at the heavy cloth partitions until there was a gap just big enough for her to slip through. Once inside her green eyes resolute, she gazed down at the slumbering teenager. Reaching inside her uniform she pulled out a small white and gold pouch.

Untying the strings holding the bag closed, she retrieved a small white bracelet, a softly glowing gem affixed in the centre. She placed this adornment upon the young girl's right wrist, smoothing the sleeve over it. Reaching again into the bag, a crystal pendant, about the size of a thumb was suspended from a golden chain. Unfastening the delicate clasp, the gem was placed around the neck of the unaware Magic Knight.

Leaning over her, the strange woman whispered. 'I know you cannot hear me, Bearer of Light and Fire, last Daughter of the Bloodline of Da'Fai. You are not alone here. I cannot yet reveal my presence to you. You are not alone here. When you need me I will be here for you.'

Tucking the small sack back into her clothing, she opened the curtains again just enough for her to vacate the cubicle unnoticed.

**~O~**

_**Author's Note: the Matrix of Life is the Autozam term for DNA. Code equals a single strand of DNA. I know I changed Hikaru's clothes! If I was her age and in her predicament I wouldn't want to wear that ridiculous dress they put her in! **_


	5. Two Prophecies

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 4.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamp, Sunrise Television owns the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2010. **_

_**Author's Note: Bold italic speech indicates radio conversations. **__*Starred Italic script like this indicates telepathic speech.*_

_**Summary: This new MKR fiction begins just after Hikaru Shidou is kidnapped by Eagle Vision. The once mystical realm of Cephiro is falling apart far faster than anyone could ever have imagined. But the meeting of two people could save Cephiro, and possibly more than one world.**_

_**Spirit of Cephiro Heart of Cephiro**_

_**Act 4: Two Prophecies**_

_~O~_

_There are many ancient legends passed down through the countless generations, some even before the Time of Great Sundering. There was an especially dark period in our history when we lost contact with the bright world of Magic, Cephiro. The race I come from is gifted with healing powers and gifts of sight, although not as strong as the Sight possessed by the Magic Knight of Prophecy._

_As the ancient myths of Cephiro tell, three Magic Knights called to save the people during times of darkness. They journey growing in strength and magic, awakening the slumbering Mashin. However, should a time of great upheaval approach Cephiro, the fourth Knight will come with the other three. Granted gifts of sight and spirit, the Rune God Artemis shall be hers to serve and command._

_She will be known as the Oracle of Light, her Sight given in service to the Blessed of Fire and Light. Her destined purpose to Guide the Blessed and Her Consort, offsetting the powers of the Oracle of Dark. A dark time approaches, not just for Cephiro. For all the worlds waiting for the reawakening of Cephiro and the salvation of its as yet unborn sister civilization. _

_In preparation for this, the wise Pillar of Cephiro, Shaia Da'Fai sent her only daughter, along with the solitary daughters of three royal clans of Cephiro through the dimensional barrier erected by the One, to live in obscurity on a world known as Earth._

_High Princess Shaia cast out her Consort, now Nameless after he spirited away a great treasure. Drowning in sorrow at the loss of her bonded soulmate, she summoned three Knights who fulfilled their task and ended her life._

_After the death of Shaia the Wise, Cephiro collapsed; the ancient bonds to the other worlds torn asunder. During the reigns of each succeeding Pillar Cephiro became a shell of its original self, until all memories of former glory faded from the minds of the populace. The burden of sustaining Cephiro became too much for the Pillars, without a bonded mate to ease their minds. The Magic Knights were called many times to grant each Pillar her first and final selfish wish._

_Fearing the worst we shielded our world from the sight of those who would cause great harm. After the Sundering, a seer by the name of Tian, was gripped by fate. Her words revealed the existence of two opposing Prophecies; one of Light, one of Dark. We knew then a Magic Knight of Prophecy would be called, accompanied by the last children of the forgotten Royal Clans._

_We knew then the time of the two Prophecies was at hand. We of Antarra, will aid the Blessed and her Consort._

_**Extract from the personal journal of Deshara Flintin, High Oracle of the Antarran Council, unearthed in the Library of Arvice.**_


	6. Logs of the Crew

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe/ M rated in later chapters.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 5.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamp, Sunrise Television owns the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2010. **_

_**Author's Note: Bold italic speech indicates radio conversations. **__*Starred Italic script like this indicates telepathic speech.*_

_**Summary: This new MKR fiction begins just after Hikaru Shidou is kidnapped by Eagle Vision. The once mystical realm of Cephiro is falling apart far faster than anyone could ever have imagined. But the meeting of two people could save Cephiro, and possibly more than one world.**_

_**Spirit of Cephiro Heart of Cephiro**_

_**Logs of the Crew**_

_**~O~**_

_**Private Journal of Chief Medical Officer Sheran Duranis:**_

_The High Commander brought back a young girl with him yesterday; one with the bright radiance of magic shining through her very skin. No doubt she is the one I was ordered to watch for. My heart sang with joy when I saw her in the Mecha Bay, but roared with fury at her injuries. I wish I could have used my own talents to heal her; ultimately such an action would have aroused suspicion. I have to rely on scientific methods instead._

_These magic-blind fools from Autozam don't realise who they have in their custody. One of the Four mentioned in the Codex who shall save them from the soul destroying disease running amok through what could possibly be the last generation of their civilization._

_I write __**their **__civilization down in this journal. I am half Autozamian, half something else. Half Antarran to be precise; a mixture of magical and mundane. To me Autozam is cold, devoid of magical forces. Antarra is brimming with life, the pathways of magic prevalent in every living being. Autozam has none of this, well not yet. I don't consider myself to be a child of Autozam any longer. Not after learning what they plan to do._

_Still . . . the planet of Autozam has created a gaping void, an imbalance. One that must be rectified._

_As I have pledged the Council of Elders I will watch over the last daughter of the Da'Fei bloodline until her true Cephiran heritage awakens. It won't be long. The first signs are readily apparent. I have cast a minor glamour enchantment to hide this. Already her latent abilities begin to push through the ancient barriers __**SHE**__ cast within the Matrix of Life of her familial line. An __**EVENT**__ foretold by the Oracle Tian will be the trigger._

_I only hope the Magic Knight of Spirit will arrive soon. Much needs to be explained. The young Fire Knight will not as yet trust me. To her I will appear to be an enemy, until I gain her trust. For now, I can only assist in minor ways. I have secreted under her clothing a Cephiran style communicator and crystalline power source._

_As such I cannot teach her to use it. That must come from someone else. The hour grows late, I must check on her before my duty shift ends._

_May the Light drive back the Shadow and bless our endeavours._

_**~O~**_

_**Personal Log of First Officer Geo Metro:**_

_This has been a rather uneventful mission so far; but not in the past few days. We finally reached the borders of Cephiro, a world formerly a mystery to us. All us of Autozam could see of this unknown planet was the Mind Barrier protecting it from any outside detection or intrusion. When the High Council heard of the death of the ruling Pillar, Commander Eagle Vision proposed an invasion to procure the limitless powers of the Pillar System._

_We know this because of the information Lantis imparted to Eagle and myself. Lantis has returned home. For all our sakes, I hope we don't encounter him. I don't wish to fight someone I once considered to be a friend. But I will if I have to, in order to achieve the goal of this mission._

_Without it, Autozam will die. My loyalty to my country is absolute. I believe we are following the correct course of action. I trust my Commander absolutely. Recent events have made this invasion more interesting. We knew Cephiro was once peaceful, never did we expect the legendary Magic Knights or the Rune Gods to defend Cephiro._

_Capturing one of them was rather lucky for us. She appears to be very young, but her powers and fighting strength are real. The damage caused to the FTO by the magic and swordsmanship of the young Knight is evidence of this. From the recordings pulled from the FTO's databanks the battle between her and the Commander was impressive to see. If the other Magic Knights are as gifted with the sword as this one seems to be, claiming the Pillar System for Autozam will be difficult._

_Only once before has the Commander's FTO sustained major damage._

_Eagle admitted he underestimated her due to her youth. A mistake we can't afford to make with the other two Magic Knights. Their presence is an unexpected variable we didn't really factor into the invasion mission, but is one we can overcome. We must, in order to save our world._

_I wonder what the Commander plans to do with our young guest. She won't be harmed. Having her in our custody is an advantage, one Eagle will use. . So far she has been unconscious for an entire day. The Energy Barrier must have affected her more than we realized. All we can do is wait for her to awaken on her own without medical intervention. Forcing one gifted with magic out of an unconscious state would be unwise. The medical staff managed to talk the Commander out of forcibly waking her._

_One fact is certain; her presence will cause a lot of disruption around here._

_Something intriguing popped up on the scanners about the same time the Magic Knight was brought aboard the NSX. Upon orders received from Eagle a few hours after he returned with the unconscious Magic Knight, the navigator has altered the flight path of the ship. We are taking a slight detour. The offense on Cephiro will be initiated once that strange structure the long distance sensors detected is investigated._

_There is something peculiar about that building. It bears a striking resemblance to the castle we saw within Cephiro itself. There could be a connection. No there isn't one. This structure appears to be a remnant of an advanced civilization. Cephiro from what Lantis told us concerning his homeland doesn't have much in the way of technology. There is no possible way anyone from Cephiro could have erected such a edifice, let alone shield it._

_Still the energy source could possibly be something Autozam could use. _

_On another note, Eagle has a bad habit of forgetting to take a communicator with him on those scouting forays of his. I'll ram one down his throat the next time he goes out if I have to. He hasn't been captured yet when he goes out alone in the FTO, but that could always change._

_First Officer Geo Metro logging off._

_**~O~**_

_**Author's Note: anyone caught the plot hints I liberally sprinkled throughout this upload! **_


	7. Log of a Commander

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe/ M rated in later chapters.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 6.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamp, Sunrise Television owns the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are ©Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2012. **_

_**Author's Note: Bold italic speech indicates radio conversations. **__*Starred Italic script like this indicates telepathic speech.*_

_**Author's Note 2: SnowChildMemoires, my apologies if the way I write is confusing. I do try and experiment with a plethora of varying writing styles to ensure the readers enjoy my fan crafted stories!**_

_**Author's Note 3: as this fiction gears towards an 'M' rating, I will be uploading a more adult version at MediaMiner. My writer's ID at that site is Moonlight Phoenix. **__**I am doing this, as is cracking down on any inappropriately rated fictions.**_

_**Summary: This new MKR fiction begins just after Hikaru Shidou is kidnapped by Eagle Vision. The once mystical realm of Cephiro is falling apart far faster than anyone could ever have imagined. But the meeting of two people could save Cephiro, and possibly more than one world.**_

_**Spirit of Cephiro, Heart of Cephiro**_

_**Act 6: Personal Log of a Commander**_

~:O:~

Within a shadowed room, the faint sounds of a resting individual could be heard, penetrating the gloom. Sparks of radiance appeared, illuminating surrounding area briefly. Their bright glow revealed a young woman, very close to full maturity lying supine and immobile upon a bed, garbed in strange clothing, a red focal crystal, a thin gold rim along the outer edges, affixed to her right hand.

Within the darkness, the sparks formed into a perfect circle, eight slender lines spaced apart at regular intervals along the circle's circumference. A similar insignia flashed upon the forehead of the slumbering Knight, then faded.

The larger symbol flowed over and sank into the body of the Knight, sending power coursing through her slender frame. Bright, pearly radiance shone through her porcelain skin for a passing instance, covering her from head to toe within shimmering nimbus. From within her chest, a vague spherical shape emerged, bathed in radiant light, before vanishing, taking the gathered magic with it.

The chamber once more fell into darkness.

~:O:~

_**Personal Voice Recorded Log of Commander Eagle Vision**_

_More than a full day has passed._

_The young Magic Knight is still unconscious. I must have activated a much higher setting on the Energy Cage than I thought. Still, the medical technicians report she is fine physically, healthy for a girl her age, apart from the signs of bodily exhaustion. I guess I shall have to wait for her to awaken on her own. She has been moved to a private room, with guards stationed directly outside. They have orders to check on her every thirty minutes, alerting me the instance she awakens._

_The shields have been raised and are at full power. I am doubtful, but I believe someone may try to follow after and try to rescue her. From the information Lantis imparted to me, Cephiro does not have much in the way of technology, relying instead on the force known as magic to arrange their lives._

_He would be the only one capable of retrieving the young Magic Knight. His gifts would enable him to puncture through the energy barrier and find his way to the Lady Knight. The other two Magic Knights would not attempt to reclaim their lost companion. They are young, but an intuition if you will, tells me they would not leave Cephiro unprotected._

_This mission will be long and rather protracted, one that I __**must **__accomplish at any cost. Autozam will not survive for more than a few generations at most. The bio-domes and purifying technologies can no longer stave off the stark, inevitable truth. Autozam is dying, the atmospheric envelope falling apart. No doubt lies within me, that my people are suffering in some way. My affliction, hidden from the conscious knowledge of others, is testament to that fact._

_I do wish to see my people fall or my world fail._

_I would do __**ANYTHING **__to safeguard my home planet; even steal the very life-force from another world. That would be seen as reprehensible by some, or an act of outright desperation by others. I see it as a necessary act, taken by someone who holds a deep biding love and sense of honour for his home and people._

_Yet, whilst I begin to do this, the dark sting of shame pierces me to the core of my soul. Knowing I am betraying the trust of one I used to call friend cuts like a knife. For the sake of my home, I must vanquish these feelings and carry out my task._

_Or watch with my own eyes; the collapse of Autozam-_

His voice broke and wavered, then faded into nothingness. The recording device chimed, displayed a brief message in luminous green script informing the young Commander his journal entry had been saved in his personal computer's memory banks. A series of faint clicks and whirs, then the machine turned itself off.

Pushing his tall, lean frame out of the conformable chair, he walked towards the only window in his spacious cabin. The view of the star cast night did not calm his nerves as it normally did. So many thoughts flitted through his turbulent mind. Most of them focussed upon his current mission, a few on the young captive he brought back with him during one of his scouting forays into the unknown world of Cephiro.

So many questions he wished to ask the Magic Knight. But he had no doubts she wouldn't answer most of them. To her, Eagle realized he would be an enemy, only after one thing; the near infinite powers of the Pillar.

Touching a button on a small panel located on the left side of the aperture, a pane slid down, blocking out the sight of the passing stars.

Turning back to his console, his communicator vibrated against his waist. Unclipping it from his belt, he flipped the lid, noting the ID code of the officer attempting to contact him. The ID code flashed persistently on the miniscule screen.

The caller; Chief Medical Officer Sheran Duranis, Head of the Medical staff currently onboard the NSX.

Depressing a button on the small keypad, the young Commander answered the call. His fingers moved swiftly over the keys; activating a setting. Resting the communicator on his desk, he sat down.

'Eagle Vision receiving. What is the reason for your call Lieutenant Commander?'

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Eagle could feel a faint throb of pain. A headache was coming on. With all the stress of the past few days, Eagle wasn't surprised. It wouldn't be long before he searched his desk for a strong pain reliever.

'_**You asked me to inform you of anything unusual concerning the Magic Knight, Commander. I have finished perusing the reports generated by the medical scans. Some rather interesting facts have been unearthed.'**_

'Such as?' Any information that could assist him in disabling or defeating the other Magic Knights would be a boon.

'_**It appears Cephirans are similar to Autozamians, at least in a biological nature. There are a few differences; some of them rather striking. The Matrix of Life of a Cephiran is very similar to those of the average Autozamian. More genes are active in their Codes. Perhaps it has something to do with their capacity to wield magic.'**_

This information sparked curiosity within Eagle. 'What else did you discover?'

A crackle of static burst from the communicator, as the voice of the Chief Medical Officer sounded along the connection.

'_**The neurological scans I carried out revealed something rather worrying. Besides that of the Magic Knight, I detected two other brainwave patterns. I don't know what this indicates. My suggestion is to be cautious when she eventually regains consciousness. I am performing regular checks on her. I'll inform you if her condition alters or she awakens.**_

_**Chief Medical Officer Sheran Duranis logging off.'**_

Tossing his communicator on his desk, Eagle began to ponder the ever deepening enigma the Magic Knight represented thus far.

~:O:~

Deactivating her own communicator, Sheran leant against a cupboard. The soft, even breathing of the Magic Knight filled her ears. Brushing back a few errant strands of blonde hair away from her eyes she regarded the slumbering redhead lying on the sleeping platform. Unknown to the youthful Commander she served, albeit grudgingly, the young Healer had risked discovery and cast a minor spell of sleep on the Fire Knight.

Until the Magic Knight of Spirit and Prophecy arrived, Sheran couldn't allow Hikaru to learn of her own existence. At least, not until the proper time warranted the Healer to break her silence concerning her own powers.

Only another Magic Knight would be trusted to explain the changes being wrought upon the body of Hikaru Shidou. The triple alpha-wave pattern was testament to that. The secondary powers of the Fire Knight, just as forceful as her talent for Fire magic were on the cusp of awakening. Already Sheran could sense Knight's mind-channels instinctively shifting, to further accommodate the increased magical strength Hikaru would soon be able to summon and call upon at will.

The Healer, during her myriad examinations of the Magic Knight during the day, also cast spells of shielding, placing them as barriers within the vibrant mind of Hikaru. She would require such protections as the gifts of her specific bloodline awoke over the coming days, until she could learn to do so for herself.

Even now, when the mental barricades were only hours old could Sheran see the tendrils of the Knight's powers eroding the protective magic charms. During the next scan, if the Magic Knight hadn't awoken by then, she would cast more enchantments over the necklace and bracelet she had given to Hikaru more than a day ago. She could only provide a certain amount of help without blowing her cover or arousing suspicion.

That sleeping enchantment was close to expiration. Hikaru would soon wake up, wondering where she had ended up. Performing another quick scan, the readout indicating everything was fine Sheran packed away her medical kit and vacated the chamber. Acknowledging the guards stationed just outside the entrance, she walked briskly to the closest hover bike. Clipping her physician's bag to the back of the seat, she directed the vehicle along the track and one floor up.

The bike came to a halt. Retrieving her bag, the Healer swung her legs over the right side, onto the platform. A small passageway branched off from the hover bike station, lit at regular intervals by illuminated panels set high up on the plain, grey walls. Nestled above the entryway to the corridor, a sign, script etched onto its surface.

**SENIOR OFFICERS QUARTERS – LEVEL ONE**

Doors receded into the distance, metallic name plates displayed next to the portals. She kept walking, until stopping outside a particular door. Placing the palm of her left hand flat against the scanning pane, the entrance to her private chambers opened, once the computer verified her identity. Stepping through, the portals closed, plunging her into blackness.

'Lights.'

At her voiced command, brightness pushed back the dimness. Dropping her pack onto her bed, Sheran tugged her boots off, dropping them haphazardly into a messy pile on the floor. Walking over to a large ebony table that dominated the room, she activated her personal console.

'Computer, activate Privacy Setting Level 5.'

With a quick succession of whirring and humming, the computer initiated the Healer's request.

The sterile voice of the computer rang out. 'Privacy shield activated.'

_Finally some breathing space, now to update my journal._

Kneeling down, Sheran removed an ornately carved wooden casket from underneath her bed. Carefully lifting it, she placed it upon her sturdy desk. Tossing the moderately heavy lid aside, she reached into the box pulling out three objects. A thin golden needle, a crystal sphere, and a rather unusual tripod, seemingly constructed of a crystalline material were set on the desk.

The healer erected the peculiar instrument on the desk. Picking up the gold needle, she pricked her thumb. Picking up the crystal globe, Sheran let a few drops of her lifeblood fall onto the clear surface. Dark lavender light filtered into the core of the orb. Dropping the globe onto the top of the tripod, the gem did not fall as it should have done. Instead, it floated over the top of the device, conjoined by a delicate web of lavender radiance.

Reaching into her uniform tunic, Sheran removed a crystal pendant. Touching the tip of the adornment to the sphere, the hue of lavender shifted until it became violet in nature.

_Silvery White Light Age – 10__th__ Minor Rotation_

_In accordance with the orders received from the High Council, I have created this journal to record the events currently occurring in this present cycle of time. Crafted with my life's vitality and activated with Spirit magic, I leave behind this memory crystal, as a living reminder of the days that followed._

_One of the Four has arrived. She is everything mentioned within the ancient Prophecies. Already I can see her potential, the blinding radiance of her Gifts a sign she may be the one we of Antarra have been waiting for._

_The conflict now raging within Cephiro is nothing compared to what may follow. The three countries invading this once brilliant land must realize going after the powers of the Pillar is an exercise in futility. Only with the assistance of the Cephirans will all of us stand a chance of survival. With the awakening of the four Knights to their true selves will the healing of us all truly begin at last._

_Beginning with the vitalization of Autozam. Only one thing can spark this; the unearthing of the Great Source. But its location has been lost to the dim clutches of history. Not even fragile human memory recalls a trace of knowledge concerning its existence._

Snapping her fingers, the mystical light flowing from the orb dispersed.

_**Author's Note 4: right my lovely readers, you have a choice here. Would you like me to upload the chapter when Eagle and Hikaru physically meet for the first time?**_

_**Or instead, would you like the chapter noting the second arrival of the Magic Knight of Spirit and Prophecy in Cephiro? The choice is yours! I am on holiday for the next few weeks so I am able to upload chapters swiftly.**_


	8. Signs of Wakefulness

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 7.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamp, Sunrise Television owns the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2013. **_

_**Author's Note: Bold italic speech indicates radio conversations. **__*Starred Italic script like this indicates telepathic speech.* A__** more adult version of this is in the process of being uploaded at Mediaminer. (Speech like this indicates Knight/Mashin communications.)**_

_**Summary: This new MKR fiction begins just after Hikaru Shidou is kidnapped by Eagle Vision. The once mystical realm of Cephiro is falling apart far faster than anyone could ever have imagined. But the meeting of two people could save Cephiro, and possibly more than one world. Echoes of a timeless Prophecy within to emerge within the stricken planet of Cephiro.**_

_**Spirit of Cephiro Heart of Cephiro**_

_**Act 7: Signs of Wakefulness**_

**~(:O:)~**

_Crystal chimed, the sound echoing within the expanse of the chamber, the melody climbing amongst the pillars and arches. Muted whisperings, the myriad voices resounded within her ears. Voices of the past, their auras prevalent upon her mind raced across her mystical senses. Ancient thoughts came in a rush, imploring her to do something. _

_One particular voice, louder than the rest, rose above the telepathic cacophony of the others. A golden symbol; a perfect circle with eight lines poking out at various parts of the circumference began to form, indistinct at first, rapidly increased in brightness. The abrupt burst of light shattered the darkness, illuminating what had lain hidden underneath the impenetrable shroud of black._

'_**Remember Daughter of the Delvarn Bloodline. Find the Great Source. Restore the Light of Cephiro and heal the Exiled Ones. Only then can Balance be maintained.'**_

_The mysterious voice ceased the silent whispers. It faded, vacating the mind of the sleeping girl. The thoughts of the young girl slowed, the rhythm of her mind settled once more into that of rest._

The faint grind of hidden mechanisms hissed as the door receded back into back into the frame. A crewmember, dressed in green and white, his features half hidden behind a visor walked on quiet feet into the dimly lit chamber. Upon taking note of the female teenager lying still on the platform within the grips of unconsciousness, he frowned. He sighed and removed a communication device from his belt.

The crewmember depressed a switch on the side of the small device. _**'Still no change in her state Commander, I'll check again in a few hours before I go off duty. Ensign Farrer signing off.'**_

He vacated the room on noiseless feet, the door slid closed behind him. Upon the closing of the door an orb of flame hovered over the form of the young girl, by all appearances a sentinel, a guard until she woke of her own volition. Few seconds later, the circular golden symbol appeared once again, silently hovering next to the sphere of fire. The faint auras emanated by the two mystical energies intertwined, pulsing in perfect rhythm.

~(:O:)~

Eagle cursed as the guard assigned to keep watch over his young captive reported in. The young Knight had been asleep for more than one standard Autozam day. He glanced at the wall clock. The hour had grown late. Even if the Magic Knight did awaken, it would now be too late to acquire information from her. The guards posted outside the room she was resting in would alert him to any change in her status. Now the young Commander focussed his attention on other matters. He held no doubts the other Magic Knights would attempt to rescue their fellow Knight. Until such an eventuality occurred, all he could do is wait. He did have something else to distract his turbulent mind.

Upon his earlier orders the planned course of the NSX altered. The probes left behind registered increased activity from within the enigmatic, shielded building within the edges of Cephiran airspace. Eagle had never seen a structure of its like before. The other worlds he visited prior to his mission to Cephiro showed nothing similar to this. The design noted a civilization of immense sophistication constructed the encapsulated building. One more technologically superior to his own home planet, by several millennia at least.

_Anything of note I will record. Perhaps if a way is found past the barrier, I wonder what manner of items will be unearthed. _The young Commander picked up a hot, fragrant cup of tea. He sipped at the fruity contents, the warmth spreading throughout his entire body. He needed to relax after the events of the past few days. With the capture of the young Knight he wouldn't have a chance to do so. Now he had work to undertake. He placed the cup back onto his desk and reached for a pile of papers when a shrill beep interrupted him. A rapid light signalled the code of a fellow officer on his communication unit. The personal code of his First Officer Geo Metro flashed on the screen.

'Computer please verify the code and activate link.' He pushed the sheaf of papers aside and turned to face the visual display.

'**ID Call Code confirmed. Beginning personal communication.' **The monotone, clipped voice of his personal computer informed him.

The face of his Executive Officer appeared on the screen of his console. Eagle gently picked up his cup of tea and straightened his tall, lean frame against his conformable chair. He wondered what knowledge his oldest friend and long term aide would have to report.

'_**I take it our young guest still isn't awake yet?' **_The face of his Executive Officer gazed back at him.

Eagle blew softly on his cup of fruity tea. He frowned; the beverage hadn't cooled enough for him to drink it. 'I must have set the beam with a high stun frequency. I hope I didn't overdo it. She is rather small, but appearances can be deceptive. Especially for this unique country.'

'_**From the battle data we just finished downloading. Hold on just a minute, where the heck did I put that report. Just a second Eagle.'**_ Geo pushed his tall and muscular frame out of his own chair.

Eagle stifled a laugh as Geo disappeared briefly from his view-screen. Faint curses and swearing were conveyed to the young Commander as his friend searched for the information he had probably discarded somewhere in the messy confines of his quarters. He made sure to keep a straight face as his First Officer came into sight once again.

'_**Finally, located the damn thing.' **_A sheaf of paper appeared in Eagle's viewscreen. _**'The Engineer Techs finally pulled all of the data from the recorder crystal. The Lady Knight put up quite a struggle before you stunned her. The damage to your fighting Mecha happened to be more extensive than first believed. You aren't Zazu's favourite person right now.'**_

Eagle suppressed a grin. The vagaries of his youthful Chief Engineer were a regular occurrence amongst the crew. If any of his beloved machines, engines or Mecha were destroyed in any way, Zazu would seek out the person responsible. His frequent explosions of temper were a source of amusement for the crew. Just last week, Eagle heard rumours of a video displaying his Chief Engineer in a deep state of inebriation, painted blue from head to toe. After having a good laugh, Eagle deleted all traces of it from the computer system of the NSX and personally reprimanded those responsible for the circulation of the short film.

The sheaf of papers disappeared from the screen. Geo had sat back in his chair, a trace of amusement shone from his dark brown eyes. _**'You might want to stay out of Zazu's way for now.'**_

A loud hum vibrated through the sturdy wood of Eagle's wooden desk.

'Just a moment please Geo.' Eagle snatched his personal comm unit and looked at the message. He frowned and flipped the device off.

'I'll just bribe Zazu with a bottle of wine. Perhaps one from Dagris 7 should do the trick.' Eagle pinched the skin above his nose. A headache would soon begin. 'The security officer I ordered to stand guard over the young Knight has reported in. She still hasn't awoken yet.'

'_**That doesn't surprise me Eagle.' **_Geo flicked through the paper sheets he clutched in one hand. _**'Chief MedTech Sheran details you DID have the energy weapon set to high stun. It took her longer than expected to erase all traces of the energy from the Knight's biological system. Several medications were administered to counter the effects of the Energy Net and bodily exhaustion.'**_

'That doesn't surprise me Geo.' Eagle sipped from his cup. 'The long distance scanners picked up the engine emissions of ships from Chizeta and Fahren. Fighting all three planets would drive anyone to a state of exhaustion.'

'_**You sound like you admire the young Knight.' **_Geo steadily regarded his commanding officer.

'If Lantis hadn't interfered in the battle, the outcome would have been a rather uncertain one,' Eagle sighed deeply. 'She is an excellent swordswoman. Only with training from a young age could she be that great a warrior. I underestimated her. I will not do so a second time. I always tend to forget that when in Cephiro, we cannot judge anyone we encounter based on appearances alone. For all we know she could be hundreds of years old.'

For a moment Geo didn't reply. For his Commander to admit he might not have won outright didn't surprise him. In his experience whilst serving with Eagle, his long term friend and commander would only state to a close friend such an admission as sign his opponent gained his res topect.

The Fire Knight had grudgingly earned the young Commander's respect. When she awoke, events onboard the NSX would turn out to be interesting in nature.

'_**I suppose we can only worry about what will happen when she does awaken of her own volition.' **_Geo quietly replied. _**'I didn't contact you just to report on the wrecked state of the FTO. Before you arrived back with the prisoner, I ordered a recon probe to be left at the site of the peculiar construction we encountered twelve hours ago. We received the data it recorded a few hours ago. What it sent back is intriguing and to be completely honest, rather amazing.'**_

'Do you have the information to hand?' Eagle asked.'

' _**I do.' **_Geo held up a small cabochon shaped crystal.

'Uplink it to my personal console please.' The painful throb at his temples became rather painful. Eagle chose to ignore it. With the High Council expecting success from this mission Eagle knew he would putup with almost anything to achieve his goal, physical pain being one of them.

'**Transmission complete. Display data?' **The clinical voice of the computer provided a distraction from the pain.

'Decrypt reports and trigger a dual display.' Eagle ordered calmly.

'**Complying.' **The voice of the computer responded.

The information the probe garnered flowed across his screen. Eagle inhaled sharply as images of the building emerged from amongst the mass of details collected. There was a rather striking resemblance to the crystalline castle that held the inhabitants of beleaguered Cephiro.

Eagle recalled what his best friend Lantis told him of his homeland. Cephiro didn't have much in the way of advanced technology. They used the powers of the Will and magic for whatever they required.

_These two disparate buildings cannot be linked. _Eagle furrowed his brow in thought, the headache forgotten. _The fact these two separate buildings resemble each other is meaningless._

Still, the pictures transmitted back to the NSX proved to be a point of interest for the Commander.

'What do you make of the images Geo?' Eagle asked.

'_**Rather interesting I think. Whoever made this is extremely advanced. I hope we don't meet them.' **_Geo replied.

Eagle returned his attention to his personal console. His fingers shifted rapidly over the keyboard as he instructed the computer to display multiple images of the enigmatic edifice. Cephiro Castle had three towers, linked by slender bridges of crystal. Other fixtures of crystal branched out from the bases of the triplet towers. The decaying land of Cephiro cradled the building, craggy mountains bare of any greenery rose behind, flanked by turbulent storm clouds.

This one, located at the edge of Cephiran territory possessed five. Four of them stood, set within a square. The fifth tower, taller than the others soared to the twilight skies. Suspended above the towers a crystal sphere of immense size and complexity, aglow under the light of the stars, released energy at regular intervals. The four towers were illuminated with four colours, scarlet, cobalt blue, emerald green and dark violet. Symbols carved into the five towers were barely visible. The tendrils of power were absorbed by the five towers. The building rested upon a large area of stone, covered by earth and vibrant foliage. A forest surrounded the structure. There were no signs of life or anything that indicated anyone dwelled inside. Other structures of various sizes were scattered amongst the trees. What appeared to be a space worthy craft rested on an open plain within the centre of the forested area.

'_**This is all the probe could record.' **_Geo's voice interrupted Eagle as he studied the images taken by the probe. _**'The scanning beams were deflected by the barrier surrounding this place. The transmission cuts off after that.'**_

A hiss of static and the computer screen showing the imagery went blank.

_**The next chapter: Knight and Commander is being worked on! **_


End file.
